


Ideal Job

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby loves her job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal Job

She's glad she's here at NCIS because the rules are so relaxed and they're even willing to overlook the fact that she's a Goth. But Abby doesn't consider herself that at all.

She's a Scientist.

And she will continue helping the team.

Because that's what she does, after all.

 **Fin**


End file.
